


Starships in Despair

by CakeofRage



Series: Miyako Nakajima, Ultimate Psychotherapist [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Self-Insert, the drv3 twist isn't canon here shield your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeofRage/pseuds/CakeofRage
Summary: The words she uses to build up her clients could so easily be used to tear them down and rebuild them again.A short fic about my original character Miyako and her two lovers.





	Starships in Despair

Kaito knew the importance of communication. He knew it could be used to convince people to kill each other… And sometimes bring them together just to destroy them.

Maybe his beloved would be pleased with his work today. Maybe this would make up for what happened when he messed up his last mission. Maybe his beloved would forgive him.

Sneaking into the building’s back entrance, Kaito turned down many trapped hallways (traps that he’d proudly installed) before coming upon three doors. He knocked on the left one.

“Miyako, it’s me,” he called out.

The door opened to reveal a much smaller, young-looking woman, dressed very professionally in a black turtleneck and white skirt.

“Welcome back,” she said, gesturing for him to come in.

Kaito couldn’t read her expression. Was she angry, pleased? Had she even heard the news?

A smile graced her red lips. “I’m so proud of you, love.” She looked up at him with true glee. “I’m so blessed to have you!”

“Ah, thanks,” Kaito said, scratching the back of his neck. “’S the least I could do for you, babe.”

Miyako tugged at his shirt collar, pulling him down to her height, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Kaito, my sweet boy~” she said before glancing off to the side with a disdainful look.

Kaito followed her eyes to the soft black couch against the wall.

Maki sat there, watching them silently. She looked smaller, somehow, sitting with her limbs close to her body, in such a way that she avoided taking up too much space.

“Hey, Maki Roll, didn’t see you there,” Kaito started.

Maki only hummed in acknowledgement, then continued to watch Miyako.

“Maki dearest, tell Kaito about your  _failure_  today.”

Maki didn’t speak, out of guilt rather than an act of defiance as it would have once been. Kaito stood by and said nothing, as well.

“About how you almost  _got caught_.” Miyako walked over to her and tilted Maki’s chin upwards.

“I know how torn up you must feel, love,” she said, her face softening. “I know you can do better than  _two failures in a row._ ”

Her hand caressed Maki’s cheek. “This is so much kinder than anyone from the  _Holy Salvation Society_  would have done for your mistakes.” Miyako’s tone became harsh when she spoke the name of Maki’s former organization. “I’m much more patient than that. You’ll learn.”

“Yes,” Maki responded, her eyes glistening with tears she wouldn’t allow to fall. Her face was otherwise stoic. “Thank you for being so kind and patient with me.”

"I love you, dear Maki~” Miya murmured before kneeling to place a kiss upon the assassin’s forehead.

Miyako then got up and addressed both of her lovers, clasping her hands together. “I’m so happy to have the both of you! I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Where would we be without  _you_ , Miya?” Kaito said. “You pretty much saved us.”

Miyako’s face flushed. If she could save these two, if she could save the rest of her patients like this, she could save the world.

She could make the world beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Starships is the name for Miyako(Me)/Kaito/Maki, and this was all inspired by a Discord convo about Despair  
> Despair Miyako is pretty fun to write for, I might write another fic for her!  
> You can follow my self-shipping/self-insert blog cakeyselfships.tumblr.com


End file.
